


Простуда

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deathfic, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Missing Scene, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Иногда плата за веселье оказывается огромной…
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|02: мибблы G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Простуда

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался на внутрикомандный фест «Угробь персонажа – спаси ФБ!», но не дописался. Спасибо организаторам феста за вдохновение.

Каждый из них по-разному относился к снегу. Су-Вон всегда с восторгом встречал морозные дни, зазывая всю компанию играть в снежки. Йона встречала снежные дни спокойно, но зимние забавы приносили ей немало удовольствия. Сам Хак снег, как, впрочем, и всю зиму, не любил: покрытые белым деревья, холодный ветер, поблекшие краски нагоняли тоску и меланхолию.

В тот день Хак проснулся рано и, выглянув на улицу, увидел, что все вокруг равномерно покрыто белым полотном. Чистое и блестящее, оно раздражало своей нетронутостью. Разозлившись, Хак соскочил с помоста и растянулся на снегу прямо неподалеку от дома. Он знал: когда он поднимется, там останется его след, своеобразное доказательство его существования. Это грело душу, и Хак даже улыбнулся.

Неожиданно послышались голоса, на улицу выбежали Йона и Су-Вон. Слово за слово, началась снежная битва, в которой принцесса предсказуемо победила. Оглядываясь назад, Хак мог бы сказать, что день прошел почти хорошо. Правда, вскоре все они слегли с температурой, но тогда это казалось небольшой платой за веселье.

Лежа под теплым одеялом с влажным полотенцем на лбу, Хак думал, что нужно просто переждать. Они смеялись и шутили, болтали обо всякой ерунде, насколько позволял кашель, встречали посетителей (Хаку крепко досталось от деда) и утешали Йону, которая все никак не могла дождаться отца. В свете мерцающих свечей будущее казалось безоблачным.

Первой на поправку пошла Йона: принцесса заболела раньше всех и раньше всех поборола недуг. Потом владения врача покинул Хак. Су-Вон тоже было пошел на поправку, но неожиданно кашель усилился, и врач не отпустил его домой. Взволнованной принцессе он сказал, что каждый по-своему справляется с простудой и иногда нужно просто подождать. И они ждали.

Они ждали, но лучше не становилось. Йона не находила себе места, Хаку приходилось ее успокаивать. На вторую неделю он и сам заволновался и начал спрашивать взрослых. Ответ был один: его, как малыша, гладили по голове и говорили, что все будет хорошо. Но чуйка бойца, которая всегда сопровождала Хака, твердила: если и будет хорошо, то уж точно не все.

В один из дней их пустили навестить Су-Вона, и Хак утвердился в своем мнении. Делиться им он не спешил, но, смотря на бледного до синевы товарища, не мог не думать, что ждать чего-то хорошего нет смысла. Хак выдавил из себя несколько слов поддержки, похлопал Су-Вона по плечу и предоставил Йоне все остальное. Принцесса не подкачала: она болтала, шутила, мечтала и веселилась. Их выгнали через час. У Хака осталось тягостное впечатление от этого посещения.

Их пускали навестить Су-Вона еще пару раз, и с каждым визитом Хаку становилось все тяжелее смотреть на больного. Замечала ли Йона, как Су-Вон становится все бледнее, как его голос переходит на шепот, а глаза тускнеют? Задумывалась ли, что у выздоравливающего не может быть такого кашля? Видела ли, как запали его скулы и похудели руки? Хак старался об этом не задумываться, только один раз, когда он задержался в комнате чуть дольше Йоны, он услышал тихое «Защити её». Хак обернулся и заглянул в глаза Су-Вону. Они оба помолчали, потом Хак кивнул. Су-Вон улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Утром им сказали, что Су-Вон умер.

Йона плакала. Хак не пытался ее успокаивать, да и не знал как. К нему самому пришел Мундок. Они поболтали обо всем, а потом дед спросил: «Ну, ты как? Держишься?». «Держусь», — ответил Хак, и почему-то стало легче.

На похороны поехали все вместе. Йона выглядела потерянной и почти больной, Хак на правах будущего телохранителя держался рядом с ней. Когда они стояли на открытой площадке рядом с усыпальницей, Йона вдруг расплакалась. «Это я виновата, я, — всхлипывала она, — если бы я не затеяла дурацкую игру...». Увидев слезы Йоны, Хак начал вертеть головой. Принцессу должны были бы успокоить взрослые, но к ним никто не подошел. Хак аккуратно взял ее за руку и сжал. Некстати вспомнилась просьба Су-Вона. Хак закрыл глаза, чтобы не заплакать.

Похороны длились и длились, Йона плакала, дым от благовоний змеился в холодном голубом небе. Все это казалось нереальным и очень далеким — как будто кошмарный сон. Но теплая рука в ладони Хака заставляла возвращаться в реальность. Именно тогда, смотря на то, как плачет его принцесса, Хак поклялся себе, что никогда и никому не позволит навредить ей. Ради Су-Вона. Ради себя.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
